1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display, and more particularly to a display suitable for retractably mounting on an exercise device.
2. Description of Related Art
People should do a physical activity such as walking or running to stay healthy and make the body stronger. In modern society, people in cities are always busy in business and at work. Therefore, many people in cities spend time in gyms and health clubs to exercise. There are many types of exercising devices such as stationary bicycles, treadmills or cross-country trainers in gyms and health clubs, and many of them have a display to show the speed, the settings, time, etc.
Generally, the display is mounted at a top of an exercise device in front of a user who is using the exercise device. A conventional display for the exercise device has a fixed volume and occupies a large space. The configuration of the conventional display attached to the exercise device is inconvenient for manufacturers to pack and transport. Today, the conventional display and the exercise device are packed individually by manufactures in the factory and delivered to consumers. The conventional display and exercise device are unpacked, and the consumer needs to attach the display to the exercise with fasteners and tools. Attaching the display to the exercise device is inconvenient.
If the exercise device is not a single mode device, the conventional display always has a display panel and pushbuttons to show messages and set the speed, time and settings. The display panel and the pushbuttons of the conventional display are exposed in the ambient environment. Sweat, dust or other contaminants may drop on the display panel or the pushbuttons and cause unexpected damage.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a retractable display for exercise devices to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.
A retractable display for exercise devices includes a holder, a display body, resilient members, two damper assemblies and a lock assembly. The holder has a top and a bottom, and a central cavity is defined through the top of the holder. The display body with a bottom is movably mounted in the central cavity of the holder with the resilient members and the damper assembly. The resilient members are mounted between the bottom of the display body and the holder in the central cavity. The lock assembly is mounted in the holder near the bottom of the holder and is adapted to lock the display body to maintain the display body in the central cavity at a lower position. Each damper assembly is mounted between the display body and the holder in the central cavity.
As the display body moves inward, the display body will compress the resilient members and create a restitution force. The lock assembly holds the display body in the lower position. To operate the device, the user pushes the lock assembly to unlock the display body, and the restitution force pushes the display body out of the central cavity. The damper assemblies provide a damper function to limit the speed of the display body such that the display body moves smoothly out of the central cavity. Therefor, the display body is normally held in the holder to prevent contaminants from entering the holder and smoothly moves out of the holder when the display is to be used.
The main objective of the invention is to provide a display for exercise devices that is retractable to reduce the space the display occupies such that packaging is convenient.
Another objective of the invention is to provide a retractable display for exercise devices to keep the display away from the contaminants such as sweat and dust.